Untitled for now
by meepette179
Summary: new story idea i had. alternate universe, olivia is a stripper and ellit is a student


**A young Elliot Stabler stood in his best friend, James's, dorm room.**

"**Come on Jamie." he teased.**

"**Dude, we're going to a bar with strippers, I got to look good." James replied.**

"**Really man? They don't care who you are, they just want your money." Elliot replied.**

**James came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. He walked over to the entertainment center and grabbed a pocket full of condoms from the glass bowl on top of it. He offered some to Elliot.**

**Elliot shook his head, "Nah, I'm not looking to get laid like you obviously are."**

**James laughed and walked outside, Elliot following him.**

**The strip club was smoky and filled with strobe lights.**

**Some crude rap music was playing in the background and a large stage stretched out through the bar.**

**James smiled and walked off to the stage while Elliot went to the bar. He sat and ordered a beer, then sipped at it, peeved he even agreed to come in the first place.**

**Olivia made her way over to the bar, her shift was over and she wanted a drink.**

"**Hey Vinny, can I get a bottle of raspberry Bacardi and a bendy straw?" she asked the bartender with a smile.**

**Vinny smiled and reached under the counter grabbing a bottle with a hot pink bendy straw.**

"**Thanks Hun." Olivia replied. Then she noticed him, slumped over the bar completely in his own world. "You don't like Missy?""Hmmm?" Elliot looked up, "Oh, ahh, she's nice. This just isn't my scene." **

"**Really?" she asked amused. "I think it's cause you're gay."**

**Elliot laughed, "No, I'm sure you're good at what you do and all, but ya." he shrugged.**

"**Why do you assume I'm a stripper? How do you know im not just here for the alcohol?" She teased/**

**:Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry I judged you…"**

"**Jade."**

"**That your real name?"**

"**I dunno"**

**He smiled, "Im Elliot."**

"**Elliot, hmmmm. That's a nice name." She smiled.**

"**So do you work here a lot?" Elliot asked.**

"**Every other day." she said in a sing-song voice.**

"**Why?" he asked. "Don't you find it degrading?"**

**She took a long drink, "I do what I have to, to survive. Wouldn't you?"**

**Elliot nodded and took a drink of his beer.**

"**It's Olivia."**

"**What is?""My real name, its Olivia." Olivia smiled.**

**Elliot smiled, "I like it, it's pretty. Suits you."**

**Olivia blushed, "So Elliot, what do you do for a living?" **

"**I'm a student, at NYU." he replied.**

"**No job?"**

"**odd ones, bouncers, lawn care workers, stuff like that."**

**Olivia swiveled her chair towards him. "Well Elliot, it's been fun but I have to go." she stood up. "Nice talking to ya."**

**Then she left. Elliot finished his beer a couple minutes later. He turned to find James dancing with some girl. "Time to go."**

"**I'll catch a cab!" he called back.**

**Elliot shook his head and walked out of the bar heading towards his car in the parking lot.**

**He passed and alley ways when he heard it, a woman's voice was shaking as she beat someone off her.**

"**Get off me or I swear to god, I'll cut your balls off and hand them to you." she screamed beating at the figure that had her pinned against the concrete wall.**

"**Hey!" Elliot yelled. "Get the fuck off her." he started running towards the two people. **

**The man dropped the woman and ran as she fell to the ground.**

**Elliot dropped down by the woman, "Are you alright?"**

"**Jesus Elliot, I had it under control." Olivia's voice rasped out. **

"**Im sure. Who was that guy?" he asked helping her up.**

"**I don't know. I was walking home and the bastard grabbed me." she wiped some blood off her lip.**

"**We should call the police." he replied.**

"**No, I don't wanna deal with that."**

"**Okay, lets go get you clean up." he said talking her by the arm and leading her to his car.**

**Olivia said nothing as he drove towards his apartment. She was just leaning her head against the window wonder why she was letting some guy she barely knew take care of her.**

**Elliot pulled up to his building and go out going around to Olivia's side.**

**She stepped out and swayed a bit then regained her balance and walked wit Elliot into the apartment building.**

"**Here it is!" He sang opening his apartment door and letting her in.**

**She looked around and took it in, "Its too clean to be a bachelor's pad." **

"**I'm never really here." he smiled "You can sit on the couch and I can get the first aid kit.""This is really nice and all , but I think im fine now. I should probably go." she said not moving.**

"**No stay, I'll order Chinese." he teased.**

"**really im fine, and I class in the morning."**

"**Ill get egg rolls." he smiled, "Spring rolls?"**

"**Fine," he accepted grabbing the phone and ordering the food. Then he grabbed the first aid kit and went to sit down by her on the couch.. He took out some aspirin and offered them to Olivia. She refused, "Vodka and pills, bad combination."**

**Elliot nodded and took out the peroxide pouring it on a cotton ball which he then proceeded to clean a cut above her eye with. He put two butterfly strips on it and handed her an ice pack for her cheek.**

**Olivia took it and pressed it against her face, grateful. "Thanks."**

**She stood and looked around his apartment. She grabbed something off Elliot's entertainment center smiling. "Aviators? I thought I was the only New Yorker who wore these?"**

"**Nope, just bought those last week." Elliot smiled putting the first aid kit away and returning to the couch.**

**By this time Olivia was also wearing his old fading jean jacket.**

"**Nice. Wanna watch T.V.?" Elliot started flipping through the channels.**

**Olivia sat beside him playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "Why?"**

"**Why are we watching football? We could watch baseball if ya want"**

"**No why did you save a stripper and take said stripper home to make sure she was okay?" she looked at him.**

"**Because I wanted to make sure you were safe."**

"**Why? Im just a stripper you barely know. How do you know I didn't want that?"**

"**Nobody wants that."**

"**Yeah, but you still didn't have to take me here unless…" she stopped and looked at him smiling slyly. "Unless you like me. Yeah! You like me don't you! You were smitten with me!"**

**Elliot's cheeks burned red. "NO, I just uhh… you were in trouble.. And no, not me."**

**Olivia laughed and moved so she was sitting sideways on his lap. "You like me!" she shifted so she had her head in the crook of his neck kissing a path up. She smiled. "This isn't turning you on, is it?"**

**Elliot let out a weird jumble of worlds causing Olivia to laugh.**

**She was at his lips breathing softly on them her fingers in his hair. "Im not at work Elliot, its okay to touch.: then she put her lips against his giving him a light soft kiss.**

**His eyes closed and he tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her closer to him as the kiss continued to deepen.**

**A loud knock at the door caused them to separate.**

**Elliot answered it. It was the Chinese delivery guy. Elliot quickly retrieved the take out and paid the guy.**

"**Smells good." Olivia commented.**

"**Yeah." Elliot set the boxes on the coffee table and grabbed chopsticks digging in.**

**Olivia silently chewed on a spring roll.**

"**so you said something about class in the morning?" Elliot started.**

"**Yeah, I got to college too." she smiled.**

"**For what?""I don't know yet." she said eating some rice, "MY moms an English professor wants me to teach.""But you don't want to." Elliot lead.**

**Olivia shrugged, "I don't know what I wanna do."Olivia stood up and headed for the door, "I got to get going."**

**Elliot stood up and followed her, "No." he shut the door and trapped her against the door. His hands touching the wood on either side of her, "Stay."**

**She looked up, "El… I cant"**

"**Yes you can." he said kissing her collarbone.**

"**I shouldn't" she replied.**

**Elliot placed a soft kiss on the side of her mouth, and smiled, "But you will."**

**She turned her head to him kissing him hard. Olivia jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around him as he stumbled towards his bedroom.**

**Okay so this was a new Idea I can up with, is it crap? Should I continue. SUGGESTION? REVIEWS?**


End file.
